


Lazy Sunday morning

by Lana_Maundrell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Maundrell/pseuds/Lana_Maundrell
Summary: A possible short scene in the Cormier/Niehaus household
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Lazy Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt after years. But reading so many good stories on here I thought to might giving it another try. Also thanks to Mondax for giving me the "final encouraging push"!  
> I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language but I tried my best. Everything emerged in my head so any similarities to another story on here is pure coincidence.
> 
> Enjoy the story and stay safe! Any comment will be appreciated =)

The first rays of sunshine search their way through the almost completely closed curtains landing directly on Cosima’s nose. She scrunches it a bit refusing to wake up just yet. She doesn’t know what time it is but it’s way too early anyway, she decides. Eyelids too heavy to even considering to open them. Still, her body came to life more and more. Allowing her to feel an arm draped across her torso. Hand flat on her belly. Instictively, she cuddled closer to the body lying behind her. Her figure fitting like a puzzle piece to the form behind. “Bonjour chérie”, came a sleepy and raspy voice. “You’re already up?” Cosima shivered at that French accent and wondered if there will ever be a time she’s used to it or if it would always send a shiver down her spine. “I’m not”, she mumbled equally sleepy. Then she turned on her back and faced her girlfriend. Eyes still closed she listened to her steady breathing and also felt it on her own lips. It was only a few inches she had to move closer and felt her lips brushing against Delphine’s.  
Morning breath had never been an issue for Cosima, not with previous partners and even less with that French angel. Delphine instead wasn’t a big fan of kisses before morning toilet. With Cosima she didn’t mind though ... unless, she drank and smoked the night before. That’s why she made a disapproved sound and pulled her head away. “Sorry”, Cosima mumbled and rolled up into Delphine’s body and warmth. The blonde tightened her grip around Cosima’s body and placed her head on top of her girlfriend’s dreads. A deep satisfying sigh escaping her mouth. Wishing it could be like this forever. If it wasn’t for a well-known human need. Reluctantly, she untangeled herself from Cosima and got out of bed into the ensuited bathroom. Quickly glancing to the clock on the bedside table telling her it was only few minutes after eight. Definitely too early for a Sunday. 

Coming back into the bedroom she leaned against the doorframe and watched Cosima for a moment. A slight chuckle on her lips. Her girlfriend was lying on her belly almost across the whole bed.  
Sometimes it still seemed unbelievable to her. She didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like Cosima. Being able to be with her and love her. But whatever it was she was more than grateful.  
Delphine slipped back under the covers and propped up on her forearms to not fully lie on top of Cosima. Surpressed a moan when bare skin met equally bare skin. As almost always, both were naked during sleep. Pjs being just an annoying barrier during their nightly activities. “Who’s the one being up now?” Delphine heard the chuckle in Cosimas sleepy voice. Instead of answering though she planted kisses on Cosima’s shoulder blades and along her spine. The dread-haired sighed satisfied. She could definitely get used being woken up like that.  
Normally, she was more of the active part; ‘specially with Delphine in the beginning of their relationship. But the blonde was a quick learner and Cosima got to know and love the advantages of being the passive part more and more. And if she was being honest, dominant Delphine was incredibly arousing.  
She motioned to turn on her back after Delphine propped up on her arms. Both closed their eyes and moaned as their nipples graced each others skin. Delphine bowed her head to kiss and nibble Cosima’s neck. The dark-haired moving her head to the side to give Delphine better access. But she didn’t remain idle either. Her hands wandering along Delphine’s sides down her body. She spread her legs to have her girlfriend lying inbetween them. Calves resting against Delphine’s thighs, hands resting on her firm bum cheeks to pull her even closer. Aroused moaning filled the air as their hot centres touched each other. Both never failed to be surprised and amazed how quickly their own body reacted to the other one even at the slightest touch. “No teasing, chérie?” Delphine’s voice was muffled but the grin and arousal was audible. “I just wanna feel you”, Cosima simply replied with a low voice. Delphine pulled back and looked her lover in the eyes. She could see nothing but love. Somehow she felt this wasn’t like every other morning sex. It was lovemaking; slow, sensual. Not necessarily with the intention to climax but to feel, just to be. “Je t’aime”, she whispered and bowed down to kiss her. Not caring anymore of the mixed taste of alcohol and cold smoke on her lover’s lips and tongue. Cosima cupped the blonde’s cheeks while responding to the kiss. Letting their tongues dance in slowmotion. “Avec tout mon coeur”, she added slightly out of breath as they parted. The dread-haired didn’t answer immediately. She couldn’t. She was overwhelmed by her words and with the love she felt for the woman above her. “I love you, too”, she finally answered. Voice thick with emotions. “With all my heart and soul.”


End file.
